


"Have a good day at work."

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran, that kills people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Have a good day at work."

The chamber of the gun was filthy. Mahariel gave a smart click of his tongue. He rolled his wheelchair over to the kitchen and smacked the wall next to the fridge. The secret compartment popped open and he took out the cleaning supplies for the sniper rifle. Zevran was still sleeping off his jet lag. He wasn’t going to be awake for a few more hours at least. The little dog, Caesar, gave a little woof and followed Mahariel into the sunroom on the west side of the house. Mahariel took apart the sniper with ease.

His body might have been dead from the waist down, but it still remembered how to do this. Caesar sat down near his chair and placed his little paws on his feet. Mahariel bent down and itched behind his ears and then went back to cleaning the gun. The sun creeps slowly across the floor. Zevran made them breakfast and they each tossed little pieces of food to Caesar. The phone rang about noon and Zevran answered with silence. After a few moments he hung up and rubbed his face.

Mahariel reached up and pulled Zevran down for a deep kiss.

“When do you leave?”

“A week. Maybe two.”

“I’ll miss you.”

“I know.”

They spent the next fews days in bed, whispering love songs into each others skin. Zevran left on their last night together. He pressed a kiss into Mahariels shoulder. Mahariel lifted his head from the pillow and Zevran kissed him again.

“Have a good day at work.” Mahariel whispered onto Zevrans lips.


End file.
